


Drabbles, Drabbles, Drabbles

by Rilgwilym



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, with a bit of Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilgwilym/pseuds/Rilgwilym
Summary: A collection of my Tumblr short fics and headcanons. They're mainly dexnursey related but there'll also be some holsom and zimbits mixed with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hellooo! 
> 
> Just a bit of warning before you read, this is fluff. Like, a lot of fluff with a bit of crack mixed with it. 
> 
> I can't write serious angst about these two even if my life depended on it.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

If there’s one thing that Derek Malik Nurse will not deny himself, is the chance to nuzzle into William Poindexter’s neck. No matter the time or the place, he will always try to do so: 

Before and after practice and games (“Ew, Nursey! We’re gross!” “Chill, you should know by now I don’t mind us sweaty” “NURSEY!”)

When they manage to steal a moment away between classes and exams (“Didn’t you have class like… 10 minutes ago?” “There are more important things, babe”)

While chilling out at the Haus eating pies (“Nursey, I swear to God if you’re smearing that pie filling on my neck…” “Relax, if it happens, I’ll just lick you clean” “Oh my God, please stop”)

Before going to sleep and after waking up (“Must you?” “Babe! You know it’s part of my ritual! It’s how I keep the nightmares away!”)

As much as he wishes, he can’t always spend his time like this, sometimes is barely a brush of skin but is still enough to get him going through the day.

The reasons he gives as to why he does it so often, ranges from “Is funny how with the barest hint of stubble against his skin, it gets so red” to “You were getting cold, thought you needed some of my body heat” to “I don’t know, it feels nice doing it”. 

Sometimes he’s playful, others he sounds shy but, there’s always love and adoration underlining the words, no matter if he tries to sound casual, so nobody tries to pry too much into it.

The truth of the matter is that whenever he nuzzles Dex, he feels safe and anchored, feels like everything will be fine and that their possibilities are endless. He can see himself doing this every day of his life, for as many years as they can possibly spend together. 

Dex is his home and his heart and he will always try to keep him by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is technically a continuation of the last one but, in Dex's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

William Poindexter loves the nuzzling he receives from Derek Malik Nurse, though he would never EVER admit it aloud, especially not to Nursey’s face (he adores that annoying asshole but there’s a limit to how much smugness and chirping he can put up with, okay?) no matter how many knowing looks and playful questions are thrown his way.

Nevertheless, he likes it a lot, the loving skin-to-skin contact, the warmth they share, the gentle hands that sometimes are placed on his hips and others on his back, the small kiss that Nursey always press on his neck before separating…  
That last one is definitely his favorite part.

The barely there brush of those tender lips against his pulse, the rasp of stubble marking his skin lightly and the relieved sigh Nursey let’s out when he does it, like he’s been waiting all his life to give someone that small kiss. Dex hates to admit it but it sometimes makes him weak and dizzy how much feeling there is under so little a gesture.

No matter how many poetic or flowery words Nursey uses to describe what they have, to illustrate how strong the love they share is, is that little kiss that convinces him beyond any doubt that Nursey truly cherishes him.

He’s almost scared at how badly he wants and needs that. Yet, there’s a part of him that is thrilled, ecstatic at the mere thought that this is something that’s only for him, for them and for no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

Nursey thinking that if he doesn’t give Dex a kiss before leaving for morning class he’ll have a bad day (It happened okay? It happened!) and at first everyone thinks he likes getting that morning kiss a lot but, Nursey later on explains why he’s so determined after almost breaking his neck trying to get it. Dex already knows, he thinks Nursey is crazy but what can he do? Besides, he likes to kiss him. 

At first everyone also thinks he’s insane (“See? I told you!” “Nu uh, babe! You said crazy, not insane!” “Are you kidding me?!) but then, they want to give it a try. Dex agrees, thinking that if nothing happens, Nursey might stop believing that. 

The next day, Holster and Ransom gave him a kiss on the mouth (they asked, and it wasn’t a deep or long one), Lardo and Bitty, a chaste one on the lips and Chowder, being Chowder, asked if one on each cheek will be okay. Dex went on with his day, almost forgetting about it by the time he arrived at the Haus in the evening. 

However, the moment he went through the door, he was tackled by Nursey, Holster, Ransom and Chowder screaming excitedly that it worked. Even Lardo and Bitty hugged him after he regained his breathing, explaining that they also had amazing days and that they’ll definitely do it again. 

Dex groaned and accepted on the condition that only Nursey could do it every day because he’s his boyfriend and, crazy theory aside, the good morning kiss is one of his favorites. The rest, they had to ask.

From that day on, it became something of a tradition that if you wanted to have a good day, you have to give Dex a good morning kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally, they’d be up roughly at the same time. Maybe with a 10 minute difference but that’s always time enough for Dex, who was generally the one who woke up first. Today was no different. He slowly opened his eyes, basking on the warmth and relishing in the feel of his naked skin pressed up against Nursey’s, their legs tangled and the sheets pooling by their hips. 

Supporting himself on one arm, he rose and turn slightly to watch the slow rise and fall of Nursey’s chest. It always fascinated him how enamored he was of that breathing and the heartbeat beneath it. 

Gently, he leaned down, brushing a kiss on Nursey’s temple, then, he continued down, stopping a second or two on the other’s lips, pressing slightly before going further down by the column of his warm neck, following the strong pulse there.

Dex felt a slight jump beneath his lips, heard the small hitch in the other’s breathing and knew that Nursey was awake, a quick and furtive glance proving him right but, he also knew the other would pretend he wasn’t so he continued to trail his path slowly until he reached Nursey’s chest, nuzzling it a bit before stopping right on top of where he could feel and hear that heartbeat. There, he pressed a final kiss, loving and stronger than the previous two, more of a thank you than anything else.

A thank you for last night and the ones before, for all the bickering and chirping, for all those times they got each other’s backs, for spending all those precious moments together, for all the love they shared but especially, a thank you to Nursey and that heart for being alive and staying by his side all these years. With a contented sigh, Dex laid his head at that same spot and soon he felt Nursey’s hand caressing his hair. 

They will have to leave bed soon, real life being something unavoidable but, for these few minutes, they could pretend they could be able to stay like this for as long as they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really call this one: I'm a sap- part I


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day Nursey was just done. It was bad enough that the dean of the English department was questioning whether he had what it took to teach but he also had to endure a dinner with several former classmates of Andover that somehow managed to be more of a pain than before. 

It had been a bad day and he hadn’t been able to see Dex, who, judging by the time, must already be in bed, after having to eat dinner alone. Nursey’s heart ached at the thought and just wanted to get home to at least get in bed with his boyfriend and hold him while he slept.

He planned to make his way into their apartment quietly and quickly but even before he could close the door completely, Dex was already out of their room and standing in front of him. Even in the sleepy state he was in, he moved with far more grace than Nursey ever could while being completely awake. 

Before Nursey could finish his attempt to get him to go to bed again and that he’ll catch up, Dex just rolled his eyes, took his hand and lead him deeper into their apartment towards the living room where a cozy looking blanket fort stood. 

Raising a questioning eyebrow he turned towards Dex, who was more awake than before and who sheepishly explained, while blushing, that after his last text he had the feeling that Nursey was stressed and he remembered that his family liked to make forts and drink hot chocolate (that he already had made and that just needed to get heated up) whenever someone felt down. 

He thought it wouldn’t hurt to try, hoping it would help his boyfriend feel better and relax.

Before he could finish explaining, however, Nursey had already trapped him against a wall and kissed him deeply, spending several minutes like that before finally breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, staying a few moments holding each other, foreheads touching, panting slightly and smiling dopily.

Nursey may have had a bad day but the night was proving to be a much more promising and sweeter time.


	6. Chapter 6

Real talk that while more often than not Jack is received with a cheerful greeting a hug and/or a kiss whenever he crosses the door, there are times that he arrives home and he receives none of the above mentioned. Still, he worries little seeing as he has by now a pretty good idea of why that is.  


Bitty sometimes has tiring and stressful days and while he manages to come home at a decent hour and even prepare a delicious dinner that is ready to be heated up in the oven at a moment’s notice, he also tends to fall asleep on their favourite sofa, bundled up in blankets, clutching his phone in a clear attempt of keeping himself awake, with his favourite Beyoncé song playing on a loop.  


Jack finds it endearing, especially when he wakes Bitty up. Because no matter how drowsy or grumpy his husband gets when opening his eyes after an impromptu nap, his face always brightens up at the sight of Jack as if seeing him is better than any dream he could have and the sleepy kiss they share is the sweetest he’s had.  


——–  


Also, real talk on how Holster is accustomed to arrive first to his shared apartment with Ransom because while his work hours are a bit of a torture they’re far more manageable than Ransom’s hospital shifts. So, his routine boils down to get home, tidy up a bit more the chaos they left at their wake when leaving for work, do the laundry, prepare or order some food that is a bit healthier than what they must of have during lunch and, on the days he knows Ransom will get home at a reasonable hour (like today), prepare the living room for them to spend a few hours mindlessly watching Netflix while cuddling and talking about their day and then move to bed.  


That’s how he thinks it will all go as he steps out of the elevator and fumbles with his keys before finally entering his home. However, the moment he closed the door behind him he realises that the routine may have been changed, seeing as the apartment was clean, the laundry was folded and ready to be put away, 30 Rock’s already playing on the tv and Ransom is placing the take out containers on the low table in front of the couch, that had several pillows and blankets for them to use.

No one could really blame Holster for how enthusiastically he greeted his boyfriend nor how thoroughly he demonstrated his excitement at finding out that a change in the schedule meant that Ransom could actually spend a few extra hours with him. Though, their neighbours really wished he wasn’t so damn loud about it.

——–

Now, bear with me when I talk about how Dex is used to arriving home and be the one to put order, seeing as more often than not Nursey is absorbed with his writing (lately he’s been on a roll) on the seat beside the window or in their bedroom, leaving the dinner preparation to Dex (who, lbr, is the better cook and they both know it) tho it doesn’t really stop Nursey from coming up behind him (when Dex is without a knife or a sharp tool) and hug him, nuzzling him while talking about their days.

So imagine Dex’s surprise when he comes home and is greeted by this delicious smell coming from the kitchen and, while wary, he enters the room to find Nursey, a total mess, with an apron, seasoning whatever it is he’s frying while apparently conversing with Bitty through Skype. Dex is momentarily stunned but he snaps out of it quickly, takes a photo and quietly makes his way towards Nursey.

His fiancé doesn’t realise until he feels two strong arms wounding around his waist, and then he just turns his head slightly rubbing his nose slightly against Dex’s while whispering a greeting and then turning his attention back to Bitty and the food, trading half-hearted chirps.

Dex isn’t sure what motivated Nursey to do this but he finds that he doesn’t really care as long as they can share moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I'm not sure if I should tag the zimbits and the holsom


	7. Chapter 7

_You know I love you, right???_

Those 6 words that have suddenly appeared on the inside of his right arm, warm and loving could only mean that his dear boyfriend was up to no good.

It also had to happen when he was in the middle of class. 

Granted, the teacher tended to talk away but he still liked to take notes. With a sigh, Dex picked up a marker from his desk and on the inside of his left arm, as discreetly as he could, he began to write.

\- **Nursey, what have you done?**

It wasn’t long before he felt the friction erasing the first words and then the tickling that accompanied the new ones.

_what makes you think i did something babe??_

Dex scoffs, earning the glare from some of his classmates but, luckily not the teacher’s, he grimaces apologetically and mouths a sorry before turning his attention back to his arm. He rubs the words he wrote with a bit more of force than necessary and then gives his answer

- **Because, _babe_ , you only start a conversation with an “I love you” when you’ve done something, so spill it already Nurse**

For a few minutes there was nothing and Dex his focusing again on the teacher until he felt the tickling.

_… Damn, you really know me well babe  
i feel so loved  <3_

Oh, how much he wanted to strangle him. Rubbing the words away again, he came up with a suitable threat to make him talk.

**\- Derek Malik Nurse  
\- Tell me or I’m going to write “I  <3 Trump” in BIG letters on top of your tattoo and I know for a fact that you are wearing a tank top and that you still have 2 classes left**

No sooner had he finished writing those words he felt the inside of his right arm tickling and saw the words appearing quickly.

_You wouldn’t_

\- **I’m waiting**

_Fine, I’ll tell you but…_

- **But _WHAT?_**

_Can it wait till we’re back home? Please, babe?_

Yep, he was going to strangle him.

\- **Are you _serious_? ******

Next thing he knows there’s a really ugly drawing of what appears to be a dog looking at him sadly with a dialogue balloon saying _“Please, Dexy”_. 

Trying to stifle a laugh, and the warm feeling in his chest he decides to give him that, at least to prevent even more ugly drawings on his skin

\- **Fine, but don’t you dare hide behind Bitty, his pies or Chowder**

\- **also erase that drawing, is hideous**

_Excuse me, THAT is a masterpiece, you wound me_

\- **Whatever you say, Nursey. Now stop, I still have class, see you after.**

Shaking his head and erasing the words he wrote while the ones he didn’t also left, Dex turned his attention towards the class, tho it was obvious by now, he would have to ask someone for notes seeing as there was only like 10 minutes left. 

Not for the first time he asked himself why they were destined for each other, seeing as they still drove each other crazy.

That is, until he felt, yet again, the tickling on his arm. Bracing himself to see another ugly drawing or an awful pick up line (Nursey was overly fond of those) he glanced down and his breath caught slightly.

_See you soon_  
i love you, my beautiful sun  
can’t wait to hold you in my arms again

And just like that, he remembered. 

Smiling fondly, Dex took the marker again.

- **You’re a sap  
\- I love you too**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a few shenanigans and a bit of sappiness to deal with a Monday
> 
> (Last week was a bit of a nightmare in _so_ many ways... I'm still recovering)


	8. Chapter 8

Nursey’s favorite mornings are when they manage to wake up a good chunk of time before their many alarms start, when they are warm and protected in a nest of blankets and pillows and they can forget about the world at least for a while. It’s during those moments that Nursey usually props himself up on an elbow and look down into Dex’s sleepy eyes, never breaking their connected gaze while he takes Dex’s hand, lifting it towards his lips, kissing every fingertip while murmuring sweet nothings in the languages he knows.

More often than not, Dex will slowly pull his hand away from his grasp, moving it to Nursey’s nape and using it to gently pull him closer, leaving the tiniest of spaces between their lips for a few seconds before tenderly rubbing each other noses. After a few moments like that, Nursey will lie down again, tucking his face into the crook of Dex’s neck, with arms thrown around each other, basking in the peacefulness of the morning.

For Nursey, this is true happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment they start dating is the moment that Dex becomes the primary caretaker in the Nursey Patrol. It was a given, especially because the moment they steer him towards his boyfriend’s direction Nursey will immediately forget whatever drunken shenanigan he was about to do and just launch himself over Dex.

More often than not, it leads to them cuddling on one of the chairs that are on the sides or on the porch’s steps. Nursey will be all curled up on Dex’s lap, laughing and giggling drukenly, spewing bad poetry and sometimes stopping passersby by the hand to ask them if they have met his wonderful and handsome boyfriend, the sun of his eyes, and how lucky he is to have him.

In those moments, Dex is torn between being mortified or amused. Though, no matter what it is, he never loses that loving expression he has when looking at Nursey… 

Nor does it stop him from committing to memory all of the silly things his boyfriend is saying because that’s how he gets more material to chirp him with.


	10. Chapter 10

I can’t stop imagining a scene where Dex is surrounded by freshmen asking for help and tips to do a rather complicated homework and while he’s explaining, Dex is all serious and all the students are drinking in every word he says (some even swooning a bit) when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around him out of nowhere and there is Nursey just draping himself over Dex.

The students are all a bit shocked but Dex barely even reacts, he just puts his hand over one of Nursey’s, interlocking them and keeps on going with his explanation. As he continues, Nursey starts to play with their joined hands, watching the contrast in skin, feeling the roughness of Dex’s and finally kissing the knuckles and fingertips while he waits for his boyfriend to finish the impromptu tutoring session.


	11. Chapter 11

Nursey sitting with a group on the grass all in a circle. He’s reading a poetry book out loud and everyone is mesmerized, hearing his voice put the right amount of sentiment on each word. Suddenly, someone gently lets his backpack fall to the ground near Nursey and next they know, a red head settles on Nursey’s thigh.

Nursey never breaks his rhythm, he just adjusts his grip so that one hand holds the book while the other caresses Dex’s head for a bit and then migrates to the chest where Dex’s own hand captures it and leaves their joined hands right over his heart, where they fall and rise with every sleepy breath he takes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked:_   
>  _Would you mind doing nurseydex where they both ask chowder separately what to get each other for the holidays?_
> 
>  
> 
> Ask and you shall receive... ~~Also, I realise this turned into a 4 times they asked for help and 1 time they didn't kind of thing~~

No matter how many years they’d been together, they always go to Chowder to confirm that the gift they’ve got for the other is perfect.  
It became something of a tradition for the three of them. 

The first year they all met, the gifts were more on the side of a joke. Something that was meant to poke fun and they technically bought them together, but Dex and Nursey still confirmed with Chowder that it would be well received.

Their second year, the gifts became a bit more personalised. It was this year that both Dex and Nursey had started to really become friends but there was still some tension between them when it came to their opinions. That didn’t stop them from dragging Chowder individually on their quest to find a fitting gift that showed that they cared but at the same time didn’t let on just how much. 

Their third year, the both of them were rather frantic in finding the perfect gift, something that would irrefutably show that they care for each other. This time it did have to let on how much thought and preparation they put on it. Dex began working on it since mid-October with Chowder and Farmer being the ones in charge of hiding his efforts from the rest. Nursey had acted as if he only began thinking about the gift at the end of November ~~Chowder knows he actually began at the end of September.~~

Their fourth and last year they all spent together was the messiest one he could remember. Dex and Nursey had been together for at least a year but they also got into this rather nasty fight where they both were in the wrong but also right. It was confusing. Finding presents that year were more difficult, seeing as they would also be something of an apology. Chowder remembers how the gift-hunting wasn’t all that fun, unlike previous years, but the results were somehow more heartfelt.

And even when they’re no longer living under the same roof, Chowder always knows to expect a call or a message from either of them whenever the season rolls around. It’s not weird to have Nursey calling him on 12:00 am of November 1st and give him a list of the possible gifts he could give Dex. 

This year, however, neither had contacted him about that and while he thought it strange, he decided to let it rest. Besides, they had invited him and Farmer to celebrate with them the holidays in New York and they both had gladly accepted, so maybe they’ll ask him when they got there.  
They didn’t.

Neither Dex nor Nurse gave any signs of them having any sort of concern or worry over the gifts and were actually really happy about having them there.

It made him feel slightly antsy.

For the next days, before he would drop a hint or two about how he would be more than glad to help them choose whatever it is they needed, seriously just give him the options he would give them his opinion and help them in ANY way, just say the word.

Again, they didn’t. 

They even asked him if he needed any help with finding a gift for Farmer.

They sounded concerned. 

The _nerve_ they had. 

Resigned, he decided that maybe he was reading too much into it and he just had to enjoy this trip.  
When the morning for the gift exchange came, he couldn’t wait to see what those two got for each other but instead of them fighting for the privilege of unveiling their present first, they unanimously decided that the one who should receive his gift first would be Chowder.

Stunned, he unwrapped his present to unveil a Shark’s jersey. One he already had and he was sure they both knew. Quizzically, he looked up at them but they just told him to turn it around. And then it hit him.

Instead of the name of his favourite player there were the words “Best Uncle” emblazoned on it along with his lucky number. Laughing at his gobsmacked expression, Dex and Nursey explained that earlier that year they had decided to adopt and, while it had been a lengthy process, they were finally given the approval and they were actually going to visit their kid and give them their present, maybe steal them away for the day, (they still had to wait a bit before they could officially pick them up) and would Chowder and Farmer want to tag along and meet them?

The only answer they got was both of their friends practically tackling them to the ground while laughing and cheering excitedly, happy about their closest friends’ newest addition to their family.

It wasn’t until much later on, when he was admiring a photo of him and Farmer with a smiling kid holding a giant teddy bear between them, that Chowder realised that the both Dex and Nursey had tricked him by acting as if they didn’t need his help in choosing presents.

He also realised that he didn’t really care.


	13. Chapter 13

Nursey is on the couch, texting his mom about how he just about finished his exams and is in the Haus, where Bitty is preparing dinner to celebrate the holidays and the start of the winter break.

Lardo, Chowder and Farmer finished quite early and were currently helping in the kitchen while Holster was keeping an eye on Ransom, who was slowly coming out of his coral reef state and were both starting to get in the mood for celebrating.

And Dex… was actually passed out on Nursey.

Apparently, he had to spend almost 2-3 days with little to no sleep, living on energy drinks and crackers in the library due to a series of circumstances and misunderstandings that lead him to believe that 2 of his assignments were due for after the break and not before.

The panic and frustration when he realized his mistake coupled with his desperation to be able to finish on time had taken quite a toll on his energy so, when he arrived at the Haus, he went directly to the couch not really seeing that Nursey was already there and he just… collapsed.

Nursey had been shocked at first but as time went on and after their friends took every picture from every angle imaginable, he found that he didn’t really mind having Dex asleep on his chest. He even started humming a lullaby that his mom used to sing for him while running his free hand through Dex’s hair.

It was nice, it was cozy and he really wished that dinner would take at least an hour more to be ready because he wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Nursey likes to kiss Dex’s roughened fingertips. He likes to watch how different and yet so similar they are to his own hands. Likes to trace each tiny scar and calloused patch, committing each detail to memory. He especially likes the moments when those hands come to life, watches as the muscles tense and relax, interlacing themselves with his hands, feeling the tenderness and care on each movement.

Dex likes to caress Nursey’s cheeks. Whether they’re smooth or covered in growing stubble, he likes to feel the warmth of the skin. Likes to brush his thumbs back and forth over the other’s cheekbones, always gently and slow. He especially likes the moments where the face he holds tilts itself just enough to press fully to his hands, just enough to press a soft kiss on his palms.


	15. Chapter 15

I like to think that one of Dex’s parents lifts the other one up (bridal style, over the shoulder, etc etc) whenever they get too lovey dovey with each other and Dex grew up wanting to be able to do that with his future spouse and is like a secret motivation he has whenever he works out and while he knows that he’ll be a bit shyer when it comes to showing his emotions so openly, he wants to be able to show the one he loves that sort of easy and unrestrained affection.

Alternatively, I like to think that Nursey grew up seeing his parents be a bit more restrained whenever they showed affection in public but he never missed the way they would be so attuned to what the other needed (a massage, comfort food, conversation, silence, etc etc) and while he knows that when he finally enters a relationship with his one and only that he’ll be far more demonstrative he also hopes that he can be able to have that sort of quiet and understanding connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Throughout the next weeks I'll update it with the rest of my drabbles, for now, bye bye!


End file.
